The present invention relates to a red (purple) photosynthetic bacterium that is useful for maintaining or recovering health, and a healthy food prepared with same.
Conventionally, Japanese Un-examined Patent Application, Tokukaisho No. 47-25379 discloses that red photosynthetic bacteria can be utilized for sewage treatment. The red photosynthetic bacteria are red non-sulfur bacterium (Athiorhodaceae) and red sulfur bacterium (Thiorhodaceae).
However, the prior art does not disclose or teach that ingestion of the red photosynthetic bacteria is effective for maintaining or recovering health.
The present invention has an object to provide a strain of the red photosynthetic bacterium and the health food prepared with same, which are effective for maintaining and recovering the health.
The inventors of the present invention, as a result of intensive study on the red photosynthetic bacterium, which was incubated in various methods, in order to attain the foregoing objects, found out that the red photosynthetic bacterium, which is incubated under a specific condition, is effective for maintaining or recovering health, to accomplish the present invention.
In short, the red photosynthetic bacterium of the present invention is characterized by being Rhodopseudomonas capsulatas FERMBP-7434 strain, in order to attain the object.
With the above arrangement, use of FERMBP-7434 strain achieves stable production of a healthy food that is excellently effective for maintaining or recovering the health.
The healthy food of the present invention, in order to attain the foregoing objects, is characterized by including a metabolic product obtained by incubation of the photosynthetic bacterium so as to make the photosynthetic bacterium produce a viscous material.
With the above arrangement, ingestion of the metabolic product, which is obtained by incubation of the photosynthetic bacterium so as to make the photosynthetic bacterium produce a viscous material, can recover or maintain health of a person who ingests the metabolic product.
It is preferable that the photosynthetic bacterium is Rhodopseudomonus spp. It is more preferable that the photosynthetic bacterium is Rhodopseudomonas capsulatas. It is further preferable that the photosynthetic bacterium is Rhodopseudomonas capsulatas FERMBP-7434.
With the above arrangement, it is possible to further ensure the recovery and maintenance of the health.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.